Changes for Love
by Rosepraul
Summary: Takes place in the sixth book. Draco has been changing a lot since Harry last saw him at the end of his 5th year. Draco has changed for love.The story is in Draco's P.O.V! SLASH! This is my first story so I'm sorry my summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

I know the exact moment that I realized that I was, and always have been acting, like a prat. Those green eyes, almost like the color of the sea on a sunny day, where filled with sadness and pain. Hate, angry, or loathing I could have dealt with. I have been for 6 years now. But not his sadness, his pain. That look in those eyes hit me like a sharp knife into my chest. Which is when I realized that I was in love with Harry James Potter.

That look felt like it was stripping me of all of my defenses. Like he could see in to my soul and see that I only acted the way I did out of fear. And through that look I was reborn. Like the phoenix, my old life had burst into flames and this new determination I had was me being reborn out of the ashes. I stopped trying to be like my father. I had never wanted to be a Death Eater like he was. I wanted to make him smile and be happy, even if it meant a life without me in it. I was a prefect and before I had abused my powers. Now I took my job seriously. I didn't bully the other kids anymore. I also stopped acting like I was above everyone else and stopped sneering at everyone. I lost all of my friends along the way by acting different. Pansy stopped hanging all over me which I think God for. But Crabbe and Goyle also stopped following me around because I was being too nice. I worked hard for a whole year.

I watched him constantly. Him and the rest of the Golden Trio. Which I didn't mind at all. I was just trying to make sure he was okay. That that terrible sadness didn't enter his eyes again. Like I had promised myself. And as long as I had my eyes on him it didn't. He would laugh and talk with Hermione or argue with Ron over something that I didn't quiet understand. But it was okay. I was just Harry's secret protector, not a part of his inner circle of friends. Which is when something weird happened.

It was a Saturday evening. As any other evening I was in the Great Hal eating dinner before I went off in to do whatever. I watched Harry and the rest of the Golden Trio walk in before I started to eat. A snowy white owl all of a sudden landed in front of me with a letter attached to her leg that was addressed to me. I ripped it open and read the letter twice before I understood it.

_Dear Draco, _

_I see you watching me all of the time now. And I wonder why. You don't come over to were me and my friends are at and taunt us. You just sit there and watch us with a small smile on your face. I mean you have even stopped being mean to everyone actually. And you don't abuse your power as a prefect anymore. I would like to talk to you about this after dinner. Meet me up on the seventh floor. It will be just to talk I promise. _

_Signed A very confused, _

_Harry _

_P.S send a response back with Hedwig please. _

I was shocked. He had noticed all of those things that I have done. All of the ways I have changed. My shock left me when Hedwig nipped me one the hand and hooted at me. I quickly wrote a response and sent her back to the man, who I admit, feels my dreams. Ignoring the urge to look over at the Griffindoyr table, I finished eating my dinner and casually made my way up to the seventh floor to wait the man that I loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers:I do not own Harry Potter or anything else. It all belongs to JK Roweling. On to the story.

**Chapter 2 **

I didn't have to wait long before he came up the stairs. I took that moment in which he was trying to catch his breath to study his appearance up close. Harry's hair, as usual, was all over the place. But that wild placement of his hair made him seem civilization was restraining him in some way. He had lean cheeks that drifted down to a strong jaw line. With a straight nose that wasn't all that remarkable, that sat right above a sinfully full lips. I saved his eyes for last. Those impossible green eyes. I could just sit and get lost in those eyes. They were also very expressive. Right now they showed how he was very confused and uncertain he was. That look right there made me want to pull him into a big hug and try my best to comfort him, make him laugh or smile a little.

Instead I asked him in a quiet voice, "What did you want to discuss with me Harry?" The use of his first name sent him into shock which looked very comical on his face. After a minute or two of him just staring at me he shook his head as if to rid his head of the thoughts that were bothering him. While trying to sort out his thoughts he unconsciously got very close to me. Those lips of his were just an inch away from mine. It was very distracting and to say the least made my thoughts go down a pat that was better left to when I was alone. Harry still caught up in his thoughts took no notice of my discomfort. His voice caught me off guard when he quietly asked me, "Why are you being so nice Draco?" I was a little stunned that he used my first name. But what got me the most was the way my name sounded. So beautiful. But I snapped back to reality fast and told him, "I wanted to change. You showed me that I was surrounded by darkness. I didn't like who I was. So I decided to change. You, the light that almost blinded me, made me want to change, to be a better person and I thank you." By the end of my little speech I had a light blush that was covering my cheeks. I looked up into those emerald green eyes which were wide with shock again. Seeing that look I made as if to go and leave him be.

But I was stopped by the hand that grabbed my arm. I turned around slowly to see why he had stopped me from leaving, the man that he hated with good reason. Harry, seeing the quizzical look I sent him, held up a hand to stop me from making a comment. He then told me that he had another question to ask me. I nodded my head to show him that I was listening. In a whisper so soft that I almost didn't hear him he asked me, "I know that this new turn of leaf has cost you a lot, including your friends. What about me is so great that you gave up all of that? All of your friends and basically be alone?" That question bowled me over. Because it was like why would Harry even worry about the fact that I was alone? But I just gave him a look that said I thought he was stupid. Because Harry was smart, kind funny, sweet, friendly, and he was just wonderful. I must have said that out loud because Harry was all of a sudden looking at me weird. Like I was a puzzle that he was trying to figure out only he didn't have all of the pieces. I of course started to panic a little on the inside. What if he had found that last piece that was missing?? What would he say or think?

But all of my wondering was for not because all he asked me was if I would like to hang out with him and the rest of the Golden Trio. A gleeful look passed my face though I quickly covered it because I didn't want Harry to figure out my secret yet. At that moment when I looked up from trying to fix my face, Harry took a step towards me. His lips were so close to mine that I was just about to lean in and kiss them.........

When Peeves came down the hallway singing at the top of his lungs Potty LOVES Draky!! I jumped away from him and looked into his eyes for once my emotions shown clearly on my face. And then I did the only thing I could think to do.. I turned around and ran Like Voldemort himself was chasing after me. I ran fast away from the man I loved, my feet taking me where every they willed.. I didn't care. When I stopped to catch my breath and sit still for a while I was all the way in the Astronomy Tower. The stars were already out and they were shining so pretty like. Of course I have never told anyone that I loved to gaze at the stars. Anything that sappy would have been banned from the house. I searched the stars trying to find the familiar constellations. When I couldn't calm down enough to do so I flopped down on the ground in a most uncharacteristic heap and just looked up.

The stars looked like little jewels which I could reach out and touch. But that just made me remember a set of green eyes that looked like a bright emerald in that shadowy light. What was I going to do? I had let me guard down in front of Harry, something that Malfoys just don't do. But something else that is a creed in my family is that we get what we want in the end. So I was going to have to be patient a little while longer. Of course I will have to get over my embarrassment first. It was stupid of me to have ran like that. But I could live with that. I will just tell him that I was filling a little stuffy and ran so that I could get away fast. That would make Harry happy. After a moment or two of just laying there I got up, brushed myself off, and went off to Griffindyor Tower and my destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything!!! Al rights belong to J. K Roweling!!!

**Author's Note:**** I will sadly be starting school soon so I will not be able to update as often. Sorry guys!!! **

**Chapter 3 **

I made it up to the tower without any difficulty. I didn't know the password to the portrait that guarded the tower but I am sure if I got down on my knees and begged she would get Potter for me.. At least I hoped. When I made it to the entrance the Fat Lady was siting in her portrait looking kind of bored. I made my way up to her and I smiled at her kindly.

"My dearest lady, is there anyway that I can have you get someone to come out here for me please?", I asked in my most polite voice.

"Well who might this someone be and what do you need them for?", she asked me.

"I need to see Harry Potter to apologize for something that happened earlier in the evening. I also would like to tell him that I would like to take him up on something that he offered me."

"Just a moment then deary." And with that she disappeared from her frame only to reappear with a wary Harry coming out to see me. He gave me a look and then asked me in a quiet voice, "Whats up Draco?"

I laughed quietly and told him, "I came up here to tell you that I am sorry that I ran away like that earlier. I just felt kind of stuffy and I just ran. It is nothing against you you I swear! I also, if you forgave me, wanted to tell you that I would be happy to hang out with you and the other two. That is if you still want me too." At the first bit of that Harry had got that shocked look on his face again. But as I continued he actually smiled a little bit. He smiled at something I said!!! Stop it Draco! You cant let Harry see you act like this! Pull it together! Is what I angrily thought in my head. I pulled myself back to the present as Harry started to talk to me,

"Of course I forgive you! I can see that you have turned over a new leaf. But if you hang out with us then I better warn you. Ron is not going to trust you. I keep telling him that you are different but he is a little thick headed. Oh and Hermione doesn't exactly trust you either. She thinks this is all just a ruse to get me to pull a prank on me. But I know different! I mean I have watched you just as surely as you have watched me. I know that I am seeing the true Draco now.", he said in a voice laced with angry at his mates. I just stood there shocked. Harry Potter defending me to his best friends? I mean Harry and I were supposed to hate each other. I could hear Harry quietly laughing at the look which must have been on my face. I quickly rearranged my features and started laughing along with Potter. We spent a few minutes like this before I told him I had to go. We shook hands and then we departed, him back into the tower and me off to the dungeons. As I walked down there I had a wide smile on my face. I knew that no matter what tomorrow brings, Harry was going to be there for me like no one else had.

The next morning as I made my way to breakfast I heard some arguing coming from the directions of stairs. As I kept walking the voice kept coming closer and then I recognized the voices. It was the Golden Trio. And from the sounds of it Ron was still having issues giving me even the benefit of doubt. I knew this had to be very hard on Harry. I could hear him telling Ron to stop being so thick headed. Even though I was out of sight and at least 15 feet away from him I could hear the pain in his voice under the anger. Which made me snarl under my breath and want to hex the stupid red head. But I knew that I couldn't no matter how bad I wanted to. It would just be proving him right and would hurt Harry even more then Ron was at the moment. That thought calmed me down. I would not do anything to hurt Harry anymore. That was my vow to myself. At this point I was right beside the golden Trio though I didn't notice that. And apparently neither did Harry because I bumped right into him almost knocking us both over. But I managed to stop my tumble and then I grabbed Harry so that he wouldn't fall. Once he was firmly on the ground I started to ramble.

"Are you okay Harry? Oh god I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and that is why I almost ran you over. I am so sorry!"I exclaimed stopping myself at last. I could feel myself blushing over how I rambled. He must think I am the biggest loser on the planet now. As these negative thoughts filled my head, I forgot that Harry was walking to breakfast with his friends. Ron was standing there glaring at me. Hermione, on the other hand, was staring at me with a thoughtful expression on her face. And then her eyes light up with understanding. Somehow I had a feeling that that look was bad. But I noticed this all secondary my focus still on Harry and how he will respond. When he smiled at me I relaxed, not even aware that I had been tense. I knew that smile said that I was forgiven and I didn't have to worry for the moment. Ron cut in at that moment.

"Can we go in and eat breakfast now or are we going to stand out here and starve?" Ron asked a little impatiently.

"You are always thinking with your stomach Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry sighed by my side, apparently use to this.

"Okay guys cut it out. If you two don't stop arguing then we will stand out here! Harry told them with a slight edge to his voice. I was use to that edge. He had used it several times when I had provoked him and made him angry. Thinking about those times had a habit of bringing down my mood so I stuffed them away and followed Harry into the Great Hall. Once we got in there I went over and sat at the Griffindoyr table instead of over with my house. They had no love for me and I could watch over Harry better when I was sitting with him. I sat down across from him while the other two sat down on either side of him. I filled up my plate with random food and watch as the other two were still arguing over something stupid. I rolled my eyes at them and Harry noticed and started to laugh. After a while I was laughing with him two. At this point the whole Hall was staring at us. And then the whispers started up. I ignored them and just finished my breakfast while enjoying a nice conversation with Harry about Quidditach.

All in all a good start to a day.

After breakfast we all went out to lake and sat down under it while we just talked. Well the others talked while I just sat there and stared at Harry. Though he didn't notice. Hermione did though. Every so often when I looked over at her she had this knowing look in her eyes. Like she knew a secret and wanted to tell me that she knew. I shock my head and just ignored that. After a while I told the others that I needed to go and finish my homework. I got a chorus of good byes and went down to the dungeon. I got to my room without a single hitch. It is when I got int here that my day turned very sour. All of my "friends" had decided to leave me a message as a way to tell me to get back in line. My room was destroyed. My stuff was thrown all over the place and ink was was splattered on the walls. I sighed and cleaned everything up. After I got down, I went to put my wand back into my pocket which is when I felt it. The note that was in there. It said:

_Draco, _

_I know what your little secret is. And I pray that I am not making a big mistake when I tell you that I trust that you have turned over a new leaf. I know what it is like to have people look at you and expect something from you that you don't want to give. It goes against what you believe. But unlike you I didn't tell them to shove off and leave me be. I gave them what they wanted and now I deeply regret it. But I know that you wont do that. I want to talk to you later today. Meet me in the Library after dinner. _

_Signed,_

_Hermione_

Just what I needed. She found out about that I was in love with Harry. I knew that today was to good to be true. I guess I should go and see what she wanted to talk to me about. Sigh. After I did my homework. I did my homework, and went down to dinner. Again I went over to the griffindoyr table and ate. I talked to Harry about our Potions homework because it seemed like he didn't quiet understand it. I explained it to him and he seemed to understand it better As soon as I was done I got up and told everyone that if they needed me I would be in the Library. I looked over at Granger, for I was kind of mifited at her, and made my way out of the Great Hall, praying that she wasn't going to tell Harry about my secret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

Please don't kill me okay? I wrote the next chapter weeks ago but the data manger wouldn't upload it. As soon as I figure out whats wrong I will have the next chapter up. Also I have school and that is messing up with my writing schedule. Then on top of that I have 3 after school activities that I must help with. Plus I'm also moving to a new house.... Thank goodness I will be in the same school! So I am so sorry to all of you readers out there who have stayed with this story. I promise that I haven't forgotten you!!! If you have any questions or comments leave me a pm or just write a review. Far well my darlings!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****: Please don't kill me!!! I have had a severe case of writer's block with this chapter and school has started back up. I would have had this up sooner but between Trig and Physics giving me homework I never had time. Well anyway on to the chapter**

**Chapter 4**

She made me wait 15 minutes before she walked in. To say that I was annoyed was putting it mildly. I glared at her as she sat across from me at the table.

"What did you want to discuss Granger?" I growled out. Hermione just rolled her eyes at me and then got out her books, parchment, quill, and ink glaring at me to do the same. Honestly, she told me that she knew one of my dark secrets and wants to discuss it with me over homework. Typical Granger. I huffed out a breath and then pulled out all of the crap I needed to do my homework. After ten minutes of silence, with only the scratching of our quills to break it, a piece of parchment was shoved over by my essay. I glanced over at the note and then up at Granger, who just kept up her writing like nothing had happened.

HG: "So why the sudden need for change Draco?" I read. I just snorted before I wrote my reply.

DM: "I didn't want to be like my father, who is a cold heartless bastard. And why are we passing this note back and forth instead of talking?"

I shoved the note over to her side of the table and started to write on my Charms essay again. She let out a little sigh and then I heard her quill scratching quickly across the paper. I was on the last foot I needed to finish up my homework when the note was pushed back over on my side of the table.

HG: "This is called passing a note. Muggle children do this in school so that the teacher will not get onto them for talking when they shouldn't be. We are doing this so that the whole school doesn't know your business. If you are wondering why I asked the question about you changing. To me is seems like you just started to change now........"

DM: "Apparently you have had your nose in a book this last year because I have been trying to change for that long. I am studying more often now which has cut down on my free time. I used that free time to bully kids. I took away the free time to help me not bully anyone anymore. I have tried my hardest to be a nice person and so far I have lost every single person I thought was my friend. On top of that I have you and Ron doubting that I am being sincere why Harry supports me. DO you know how much this has to be tearing Harry apart? I know that it hurts him a lot when you guys won't support him. Anyway why did you call me in here anyway?"

HG: "You really mean to try and turn over a new leaf don't you?"

DM: "Yes I do Granger. Now stop avoiding the question."

HG: "..... It's about Harry. Every time you are around him you get all flustered. I just wanted you to know that anyone with eyes can see that you have a crush on him. I wanted to make sure that you were not going to hurt him."

DM: "Me and Harry are just friends. And I am going to try my hardest not to hurt him."

HG: "I trust you to be a good friend to Harry but as for your crush on him...."

DM: "I do not have a crush on Harry! I love him with all of my heart!!!"

HG: "Well that lets the cat out of the bag. And here I thought you didn't have a heart at all."

I glared at her for making me reveal that little secret. I could have brushed off the way I act around him as me being uncomfortable and not knowing how to act around him. But she had to tick me off and then I had to tell her that I loved Harry. Bloody Granger. My thoughts when on in this angry pattern until one thought hit home. Would she go and tell Harry what was going on here? What would Harry say? Did Harry even like me at all? Or was he just as straight as everyone had thought him to be? AS these thoughts spun through my head my emotions went from anger to panic. There where big question marks all over the place in that moment and I was on the verge of throwing up. Just as I was about to get up and bolt out of the door, Granger came over and placed her hand on arm. She looked really concerned at me.

"Draco are you okay? You don't look well. DO you need help down to the Hospital Wing?" She asked me in a kind voice. I turned and looked at her for a moment before I broke down and told her everything. When I realized that I loved Harry. How he had always fascinated me. The questions that were running through my head that had caused me to panic. And most of all I told her how the thought that Harry would finally kill the Dark Lord kept me going sometimes. I knew when she had been all concerned about me that I could trust her. She wasn't trying to get gossip out of me or information that she could later use to black mail me with later. It was nice to finally have a true friend. No matter how annoying she got sometimes.

When I had finally ran out of steam we just sat there quietly for a while. I clung to her hand under the table, the only physically form of recurrence I had taken through out my whole speech. After 20 minutes like that she looked at me and told me something that really surprised me.

"Take a chance Draco. Ask Harry out. See what he says. You deserve a chance at happiness just like everyone else does." She told me. I just gaped at her stupidly before I pulled myself together enough to respond by telling her no. She just rolled her eyes at me and mutter something under her breath that sounded like "stubborns boys". I just ignored her and started to get all of my stuff together. Curfew was going to be soon and I didn't want to be caught out in the halls by Flitch. When I straightened up to go out the door. She hugged me. I was very shocked at first. No one had ever hugged me before. Everyone that I knew saw it as a sign of weakness to hug someone. But I hugged her back. And I didn't care about what my family would say. The thought that ran through my head was damn the consequences. Having a true friend like Hermione was worth it what ever came.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

After the talk with Hermione, I started back down to the dungeons. As I walked I made plans to move somewhere safer, for though my fellow housemates did not openly shun me, I knew that they were plotting my downfall for siding with the enemy. The secret entrance to the common room was before me long before I was ready to go inside. The door opened as several students came out and the look of smug superiority sent chills down my spine. Then I knew why they had that look as the last person I wanted to see called me into the common room.

"Hello Draco." my father said in a low even voice.

"Hello father, I did not know that you were coming to the school" I say in a soft even v00oice while on the inside I am sweating.

"I've heard some interesting stories about you this year and decided to see if they were true. I have been told by Crabbe, Goyle, and the lovely Ms. Parkinson that you haven't been acting like yourself recently. You have completely abandoned your housemates and just keep to yourself. The first years do not fear you and everyone is talking behind your back saying that you are going soft. Then I hear that not only are you not showing any what it means to be a Malfoy but that you have recently been sitting at the Gryffindor Table as well with a mudbloods and blood-traitors." he continued on in that same low voice.

"I've been trying to get close to Potter. He thinks I have changed for the better and I am on his side now. I am slowly becoming friends with him to further the Dark side's agenda. I had to do all of those things for him to think I was telling the truth" I said quickly. My father looks thoughtfully at me trying to see if I am lying to him, trying to read my mind. But he doesn't know that my godfather Severus has still been teaching me so that Father couldn't do that anymore. I plant false memories in my head and let a few truthful ones show. When he has deemed he has seen enough he pulls out trying to make it look like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I wish you would have told me about this so that I wouldn't have had to waste my time coming over here to deal with this" he says coldly.

"I wanted to surprise you father, to show you that you can be proud of me. I did not mean to waste your time like this" I say back sounding truly sorry.

"I will be coming up to this school more often now Draco as I will be taking more of an interest in your education now. I expect you to behave yourself and to start acting like a Malfoy should. I do not want to hear about you hanging out with Gryffindor's anymore. Even in the name of the Dark Lord unless you are told otherwise. You know what awaits you if I have to come back down here on this matter Draco."

"Yes father. I will make sure that this matter will be resolved"

"Good boy Draco. Now how are your classes going?" And with that question I knew that the matter was closed. I went through the small chit chat till he decided he had been there long enough and took his leave. I thought back over to the conversation and, more specifically the threat my father had left me with. The scars on my back spoke of how often I had displeased my father. I knew that I should end my friendship with Him right then and there but I couldn't. He meant the world to me and I would suffer through a thousand beatings if I knew he would be safe. I would just have to be more careful in the future so there would be no need for the Senior Malfoy to come back to Hogwarts in regards to him being unhappy with me.

I let out a sigh and then stiffened when I heard my housemate coming back into the common room. I got up quickly and went up to my room to get ready for bed. After I finished my toiletries for the evening I climbed into bed to sleep.

The morning came too early for my tastes. I took off the locking charm I had applied to my hangings and got dress. I only had 4 classes today so I went to grab those books. After breakfast I had Charms, then DADA, with Care of Magical Creatures after lunch and then Double Potions. I had several big blocks where I could sneak a message to Harry about my change in attitude. I took a deep breath and headed off to breakfast.

Right after DADA I ran up to the owlry to send my note to Harry. I could tell that I had really hurt him with how callous I was being to him now all of a sudden. When I reached the top I started looking for his owl Hedwig so she could send my note to him. Well that turned out not to be a good idea. Everything I got close she would attack me with her beak and talons very fiercely, almost as if she was protecting her owlets. It was only after I had begged her to take my note to Harry before he hated me forever that she very grudgingly took my note. I let out a breath of relief and tied the note to her leg. As soon as I was done she took off into the early afternoon light and took my heart with her. Well now all I needed to do was wait and see what happened next.

I sat in that place for more then 2 hours hoping against hope that My Harry would respond back. Just as the light had almost died out and I was beyond numb from sitting there Hedwig flew back with a note attached to her leg. I eagerly, but gently removed the note from her and handed her an owl treat. He said that if being friends with him would cause me so much pain then he would rather they be enemies. Draco sat there for about 10 minutes with Harry's note clutched in his hand. His head shot up and he left the owlery to go to Griffiydor Tower.


End file.
